A Bragg grating is a periodic or aperiodic perturbation of the effective absorption coefficient and/or the effective refractive index of an optical waveguide. More simply put, a Bragg grating can reflect a predetermined narrow or broad range of wavelengths of light incident on the grating, while passing all other wavelengths of the light. Such structures provide a desirable means to manipulate light traveling in the optical waveguide.
A fiber Bragg grating (FBG) is a Bragg grating formed in an optical fiber. FBG's may be formed from photo-imprinted gratings in optical fibers. Photo-imprinting involves the irradiation of an optical waveguide with a laser beam of ultraviolet light to change the refractive index of the core of the waveguide. By irradiating the fiber with an intensive pattern that has a periodic (or aperiodic) distribution, a corresponding index perturbation is permanently induced in the core of the waveguide. The result is an index grating that is photo-imprinted in the optical waveguide. This method requires that the glass be photosensitive, an effect discovered in 1978 by Dr. Kenneth Hill of the Communications Research Centre Canada.
The FBG may become a very selective spatial reflector in the core of the fiber. Any change to the spatial period of the grating, or index of refraction, causes a proportional shift in the reflected and transmitted spectrum. FBG's have proven attractive in a wide variety of optical fiber applications, such as: narrowband and broadband tunable filters; optical fiber mode converters; wavelength selective filters, multiplexers, and add/drop Mach-Zehnder interferometers; dispersion compensation in long-distance telecommunication networks; gain equalization and improved pump efficiency in erbium-doped fiber amplifiers; spectrum analyzers; specialized narrowband lasers; and optical strain gauges in bridges, building structures, elevators, reactors, composites, mines and smart structures.
Since their market introduction in 1995, the use of optical FBG's in commercial products has grown exponentially, largely in the fields of telecommunications and stress sensors. The demand for more bandwidth in telecommunication networks has rapidly expanded the development of new optical components and devices (especially Wavelength Division Multiplexers). FBG's have contributed to the phenomenal growth of some of these products, and are recognized as a significant enabling technology for improving fiber optic communications.
Photo-imprinted FBG's may have low insertion losses and are compatible with existing optical fibers used in telecommunication networks, but as the optical power being transmitted in a photo-imprinted FBG increases, some undesirable effects may arise. One drawback of photo-imprinted FBG's is the requirement that the optical fiber have a photosensitive core. Photosensitive materials typically have absorption coefficients higher than are desirable for high power applications, as well as potentially undesirable non-linearities that may become large at high optical powers. Photo-imprinted FBG's are also susceptible to degradation over time, particularly is the photosensitive material of the fiber core is heated or exposed to UV radiation.
In their article, FIBER BRAGG GRATINGS MADE WITH A PHASE MASK AND 800-NM FEMTOSECOND RADIATION (Optics Letters, Vol. 28, No. 12, pgs. 995-97 (2003)), Stephen J. Mihailov, et al. disclose a first order FBG formed in a single mode fiber using a femtosecond laser. The single mode fiber used was a standard SMG-28 telecommunications fiber with a non-photosensitive Ge doped core. The authors were able to form a first order Bragg grating structure in this core. This direct laser written single mode FBG was found to have superior thermal stability as compared to a photo-imprinted FBG.
Although the direct laser written single mode FBG of Stephen J. Mihailov, et al. may overcome many of the disadvantages of the photo-imprinted FBG's, the present invention includes a number of additional improvements that may provide superior performance, particularly at higher power levels, and increased versatility of the Bragg grating structures that may be formed. Additionally, the present invention includes the use of multicore optical fibers and additional diffractive structures that may be formed in these optical fibers to control and monitor light propagating in the fiber.